Crossover Hell
by princess-ookumae
Summary: One day Renge suggests the host club do anime cosplay and well crossover hell is born.


Renge: Since it seems you have been running low on ideas for costumes might I suggest doing anime cosplay.

Tamaki: Not the otaku fetish again

Renge: I think Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu would be a rather fun and easy one for you to do

Tamaki: TT you don't have to completely ignore me Renge-chan

Renge: Then don't attack my lifestyle like I'm a murderer

Tamaki: Ok, so what kind of show is Suzumiya Haruhi?

Renge: Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu is a tale of aliens, time travelers, espers and the God they humor/worship and her lap dog….I mean love interest.

Haruhi: What are the setting and costumes you have in mind? I vaguely remember some randomness and a school setting.

Renge: Well yes, most of it takes place in a school so I suppose for the most part uniforms….maybe a costume or two they use will be what you should be wearing.

Kyouya: I suppose you have already figured out the casting.

Renge: Hai! Kyouya-sama

Hikaru: I hope this isn't another attempt to film us doing a fan fic

Haruhi: Ah, wait, aren't there only 5 main characters?

Renge: I've already worked it all out now costume time!

Tamaki: Ooooo this pink outfit is really cute, let's put it on Haruhi

Tamaki inner mind theatre

Haruhi: A…A…Ano is there a..a..anything else I can do for you master?

Tamaki: Please call me Tamaki…., could you join me for a—

Exit Tamaki inner mind theatre

Twins: Tono are you thinking of something perverted again!

Tamaki: Never I was just thinking of how fun cosplay can be….

Twins: VV Tono! snatch

Kyouya: We'll let Renge decide the cast as it was her idea.

Renge: Right, Haruhi, I think you would do best as Kyon, the club lapdog

hands Haruhi the basic male East High uniform

Hikaru: VV How boring Haruhi in another male uniform…I think we'll pass on this one….although Haruhi as a lap dog…I think she hit this one a bit too dead on to Tono's original plan for Haruhi

Renge: Just as well I suppose I had trouble figuring out a role for each of you and ended up putting both of you as Koizumi the esper.

Kaoru: I suppose he is a know it all who loves Haruhi (Suzumiya)

Renge: Well he knows most things although who he loves most….that's debatable

Hikaru: Who else is he interested in?

Renge: kyaa Kyon blush

Twins sandwich Haruhi between them

Twins: I agree Koizumi should have a thing for Kyon

Renge: MOE!

Haruhi: Eto…steps out of the Hitachiin/Haruhi sandwich…can we get on with the rest of the casting

Renge: Right, Tamaki you will be Mikuru. Hani and Mori you will both be Kyon's friends. Gomen but you both really don't fit any of the other characters….well I mean it was a tough choice but Kyouya you will be Yuki right so here are the costumes.

Twins: Hold on…who will be Haruhi?

Renge: I will…since she isn't really in this piece we are re-creating well at least not on screen, and I think I would make the best Haruhi. Tamaki here is the pink outfit you loved so much. Hani and Mori here are your uniforms and Kyouya here is your sailor fuku as well as your witch's hat, cape and familiar.

later that day

Tamaki: Mi…mi…Mikuru Mi-ku-ru-ru

-next scene-

Renge: Now Mori and Hani attack Mikuru (Tamaki)

Kyouya: You'll never win Mikuru

Tamaki: Mi….Mikuru Beaaammmmu!

Renge: Ah, darn, I have another engadement at this time

Twins: I bet she doesn't want to miss her anime

Renge: Ja ne, be sure you all practice your roles.

Tamaki: Hmmm…I wonder if everyone was cast as they should be

Kyouya: Oh upset you are in a pink maid outfit?

Tamaki: At least you get the cool witch's cap and hat to cover your shame

Kyouya: Mou, Tamaki really, I could last longer than you have today in that getup

Tamaki: Then why don't we trade

Kyouya: Fine

Inside the Host Club Dressing Room

Kyouya: Here's Yuki's costume be careful or Renge will kill us

Tamaki: Ok….OH Kyouya while we are here and before I forget can I borrow your notes from English today….I couldn't keep up

Kyouya: Really Tamaki again? You need to start paying more attention before they decide to send you back to France.

Tamaki: Please Kyouya, just put your notes in my bag I'll have them back to you in the morning.

Kyouya: _I really should tell him no more often_

_Kyouya places his notes in Tamaki's bag and finds a new black notebook_

_Kyouya: Death Note…I wonder what this is? The human whose name is written in this note shall die. Eh? What kind of crazy stuff is Tamaki in now_. Oi, Tamaki!

Tamaki: Hai? What is it Kyouya?

Kyouya: What is this black note?

Tamaki: What black note?

Kyouya: It says Death Note on the cover

Tamaki: _crap….what do I do….Kyouya isn't one to easily be fooled_ Oh it's just a prop Nekozawa gave me after tormenting me

Kyouya: This is really a prop? Then you wouldn't mind me having it then?

Tamaki: _ah what do I do…Kyouya would be responsible and if I just say it's a prop I doubt he would really write anything in it..._ Sure

Kyouya: I'll see you outside then

rehearsing resumes now with Kyouya as Mikuru and Tamaki as Yuki

Tamaki: _NO…..he didn't really._ Ah Kyouya you can't have a notebook as Mikuru

Kyouya: Oh? scribble scribble

Tamaki: What?!?

Kyouya: 5….4….3…2…1

Tamaki: Aaaaaahhhhh!

Kyouya: I can't have what now?


End file.
